Love between brothers
by Piketuxa
Summary: Aquele era o pecado deles, suas sinas. Amar um amor proibido, sob os olhares preconceituosos da sociedade; eles precisariam um do outro para aguentar, mas o poder do amor além do fraternal lhes garantiria força de vontade.


_**Love between brothers**_

_**Capítulo único**_

"_Aquilo era tão tentador por ser tão errado..."_

Já passa da meia-noite e cá estou eu, parada na porta do quarto _dele._ A casa estava silenciosa, papai e mamãe já haviam ido dormir há muito tempo, _talvez ele também já estivesse dormindo... talvez não..._

Inspirei, soltando o ar lentamente. No peito juntando coragem, na mão o ursinho que _ele_ me deu no meu aniversário de 15 anos. Tão bobo, não vê que já não sou mais criança, ele também não é. Eu tenho saudade daquele tempo de inocência e sorrisos, do calor que era estar com _ele_.

Ainda havia o calor, mas ele era diferente.

Não era mais aquela coisa suave e aconchegante, era mais viva, mais ardente. Eu me assustava com tais pensamentos, mas sabia que não havia volta. Não éramos mais crianças, _nem eu, nem ele..._

Meu pijama de ursinho já não mais me cabia, precisei comprar um novo. Luka insistira em me ajudar, e, no fim, meu novo pijama era realmente vergonhoso: uma blusa e um short curto, algo que, para ficar em casa já era assustador, imagina na presença _dele_?

Eu sentia certa vergonha do meu corpo, confesso. Agora havia pelos, curvas, pormenores demais, na minha opinião. Eu gostava do meu corpo de antes, ainda mais por saber que _ele_ estava, de certo modo, me evitado depois destas "mudanças".

Aquilo me irritava, e me fazia querer esganá-lo. _Ele _passava mais tempo com seus amigos, e eu, boa como sou, finjo não ligar. _Mas só eu sei como no fundo eu fico, eu os amaldiçoo e até praguejo contra suas vidas para que ele seja só meu._

Isto que eu sinto por ele é um sentimento muito engraçado. É uma mistura de paixão alucinante com obsessão doentia, e uma pitada de pura luxúria, mas ele estava me evitado, não havia mais o último.

Nem me lembro quando foi a última vez que _ele_ segurou minha mão, e olha que fazíamos muito isso antes! Éramos tão unidos que todos tinham certeza de que éramos gêmeos, _e somos._

— É agora ou nunca — sussurrei para mim mesma, juntando forças do mais íntimo do meu ser e segurado a maçaneta da porta, virando-a.

Meu coração cavalgava no peito, eu estava tão receosa que sentia medo de ter um ataque e morrer antes mesmo de concluir minha missão. Respirei fundo, empurrando a porta que, silenciosamente, deslizou para dentro.

— Nii-san? — chamei baixinho, vendo-o deitado na cama. As mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados, arrisquei um segundo chamado. — Nii-san? — se ele não respondesse eu voltaria para o meu quarto, não sei como ele reagiria se eu ficasse aqui sem sua permissão.

Ele abriu um olho, atento, e eu me retesei, segurando a respiração, apertando o ursinho de pelúcia, assustada. Era a minha última chance de não preocupá-lo – porque eu sei que ele ficará preocupado se eu vir aqui e não falar nada.

Eu até dei um passo para trás, mas sua voz sonolenta e calma me fez ficar estática.

— Rin? — ele chamou, sua voz rouca, levou a mão aos olhos e os coçou.

— Nii-san... você estava dormido? — eu precisava fingir que não havia motivos ocultos para que eu estivesse aqui.

Ele coçou a cabeça, encarando o relógio que havia na parede. Semicerrou os olhos, suspirou.

— Já esta bem tarde, não acha? Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que eu não tenho insônia. — sim, eu sabia muito bem que ele não tinha, ao contrário de mim, infelizmente dizendo. — É um pouco óbvio que eu estivesse dormindo a essa hora.

— Desculpe te acordar... — pedi baixinho. — Eu estou indo para o meu quarto.

— E o que veio fazer aqui? — questionou curioso, mordi o lábio inferior, hesitante.

O que eu havia ido fazer ali? Eu mesma me perguntava. Havia sido um impulso, talvez a saudade e a ciência da presença dele, talvez fosse só egoismo meu mesmo.

Tá, eu sabia que, na realidade, eu estava sentindo muita falta dele, de sua presença, de seus braços, de seu sussurrar no meu ouvido palavras doces e positivas. Eu sentia falta de tudo aquilo.

De repente o baque de que eu precisava muito dele me acordou, e eu ouvi meu próprio soluço enquanto sentia as lágrimas mornas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Len me encarava sério, e quando viu o meu estado, me chamou com as mãos, se afastando para o lado a cama, insinuando que eu fosse até lá.

E eu fui. Fechei a porta e, em passos lentos e calculados, me aproximei da cama, encarado-o perdida.

— Vem — chamou batendo no colchão, seus cabelos loiros e arrepiados estavam bagunçados, dando um ar despojado à imagem séria e à áurea preocupada.

Apertei os olhos, eu queria ir, queria muito, mas fazia tanto tempo que estávamos afastados um do outro que eu estava com um enorme receio no peito, o que me deixava afoita e perdida.

E então ele sorriu, um sorriso calmo, de lado, fofo. Meu mundo particular se encheu de cores, tons e movimento, brilho. De repente o pensamento de que não estávamos mais tão perto me fez sorrir internamente, não importava como nós estávamos, bastava que eu me entregasse aos seus braços que tudo voltaria ao normal.

E foi pensando com positivismo que eu subi em sua cama de solteiro, deixando para trás minha pantufa de tigre. A Suzuki-chan em minha mão foi pega por ele, que sorriu ao encarar o urso. Len sabia o quanto aquele presente era importante para mim.

Deitada agora na cama do meu irmão mais velho, por poucos segundos, encarando o teto e sentindo um _frisson_ intenso no estômago, eu viajava. A sensação de estar ali novamente era tão reconfortante que eu fechei os olhos suspirando.

Tudo ali me era nostálgico. Aquele teto em um tom claro de azul, a cama fofa e aconchegante. O quarto não era tão diferente do meu, o que mudava era a pessoa que vivia ali, que o frequentava. Aquele espaço tinha o cheiro do meu irmão, a presença dele. Não pude evitar de sorrir levemente.

— Fazia um bom tempo que eu não vinha aqui... — sussurrei aleatoriamente, sentindo o corpo forte dele ao meu lado.

— Sim, eu já estava sentindo a sua falta... — comentou com a voz rouca, encarei-o, fitando suas bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

— Foi você quem se afastou de mim — acusei semicerrando os olhos.

— Claro que não! Depois que fez amizade com aquelas garotas você me deixou de escanteio — disse ele tristemente.

— Não Len... — suspirei, era tão doloroso pensar no nosso distanciamento. — Nós dois nos distanciamos... — eu precisei olhar fundo em seus olhos, iguais os meus, tentando entender o que ele estava pensando.

Um sorriso depressivo pintava em seus lábios, os olhos, opacos, mostravam o quão insatisfeito ele estava.

— Você tem razão... — concordou, desviando os olhos, ficando pensativo.

Aquelas míseras três palavras cortaram meu coração. Não, eu não queria ter razão, eu queria estar completamente errada, queria que não tivéssemos nos afastado. Eu o amo e o quero comigo. Por favor Len, diga que foi apenas impressão errada minha, que eu estou colocando coisas na minha mente que não existem, que você nunca seria capaz de se afastar de mim.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu passei suplicando mentalmente e resmungado contra os fatos. Eu nem me importo, eu só queria que nada houvesse mudado entre nós. Queria que ainda fôssemos crianças, que o tempo parasse para que pudéssemos continuar juntos.

Desviei os olhos, deitando de costas para ele, abraçando meu urso e fechando os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. Crispei os lábios, segurando um soluço, tremendo levemente.

— Rin… — a voz suave chegou aos meus ouvidos, e eu senti suas mãos em minha cintura.

Len me abraçava. Nossos corpos estavam colados, seu rosto por entre meu cabelo. Eu precisei segurar o ar, imaginá-lo tão próximo de mim era constrangedor e roubava o meu fôlego.

— Nii-Nii-san — disse baixinho, hesitante.

— Não me abandone — suplicou apertando o abraço, sua voz transmitia dor e eu senti uma enorme vontade chorar.

— Eu não vou te abandonar… — comentei aflita, aquele aperto no peito tomava a minha paz.

— Não me abandone — ele repetiu, não consegui mais aguentar.

Virei, encarando-o. As lágrimas espessas escorriam do meu rosto. Eu o abracei pelo pescoço, escondendo o rosto em seu peito, soluçando. Ele me puxou para si, deslizando a mão em minhas costas. Beijava várias vezes a minha cabeça.

— Len… Len… — eu chamava perdida e necessitada, aquele incômodo bolo na minha garganta.

Murmurando algo que eu não entendi, Len virou, me surpreendendo. Quando eu vi, estava deitada na cama, seu corpo por cima do meu e nossos rostos muito próximos.

— Eu não aguento mais isso Rin… — ele sussurrou, seus olhos presos em meus lábios. — Quando eu te vejo quero te abraçar, te beijar… Parece tão errado… Esses sentimentos são tão estranhos… Eu não sei o que fazer…

— Eu sinto o mesmo Len — disse segurando seu rosto, fazendo-o me encarar —, eu sinto o mesmo…

Ele me encarou profundo, compenetrado. Diante da insistência de seus orbes me senti envergonhada, desviando o olhar por segundos. E foi nesse momento que ele me surpreendeu, que ele fez algo que eu nunca pensei que ele faria, mas que me deixou feliz: Len me beijou.

Tocou seus lábios nos meus com suavidade e calma.

Eu só pude encará-lo. Seus olhos idênticos aos meus estavam fechados, e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Sorri, fechando também os olhos e puxando-o para mim, demonstrando que eu aceitava aquilo. Ele me deu vários selinhos, rindo diante da minha vergonha. Mas, aos poucos, o clima mudou. Tudo se tornou mais quente, e, quando eu notei, ele me beijava de modo mais profundo, tocando minha boca com sua língua.

Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele iria me dar um beijo de verdade, eu nunca havia beijado nenhum garoto, mas já havia pensado muito no assunto. Estranhamente, a única pessoa que eu conseguia aceitar tomando meu primeiro beijo era ele…

Entreabri meus lábios, recebendo sua língua. Era estranho, muito estranho, mas eu o deixei guiar. Eu sabia que aquele não era o primeiro beijo dele, que ele havia se envolvido com uma garota mais velha, porém, o que eu poderia fazer? Ele era o meu irmão, estava na fase dos hormônios, exatamente como eu.

Aos poucos tudo aquilo se tornou bom, e eu passei a correspondê-lo timidamente. Toquei minha língua na sua, ouvindo seu suspirar contra os meus lábios com satisfação. Sua mão me acariciava inocentemente, e meus dedos se enroscavam em seus fios loiros, macios. Seu corpo sobre o meu era expressivo, ele me dominava com seus gestos calmos e mínimos, enquanto minha mente viaja aos céus e voltava à Terra, maravilhada.

Estávamos em seu quarto, deitados em baixo do lençol fino. Estava com minha cabeça em seu peito, e meus ouvidos capturavam o bater lento de seu coração. A mão em minhas costas deslizava lentamente, me deixando com sono, enquanto eu o acariciava levemente por cima da camiseta.

Eu o amava tanto, mas tinha tanto medo do que aquilo causaria.

— Você acha que as pessoas… aceitarão, Nii-san? — precisei perguntar, aquela dúvida me destroçava a alma.

— Não precisamos que elas aceitem. Nos amamos e é isso o que importa. Eu enfrentaria o mundo por você, Rin, enfrentaria os olhares preconceituosos… nossos pais… a sociedade… — ele sussurrava, beijando de leve minha testa, amoroso.

— Eu te amo Nii-san — murmurei bocejando, à beira do mundo dos sonhos.

Não estava completamente apagada, por isso ainda fui capaz de ouvir, ao longe e baixinho, um "eu também te amo, Rin", e apenas esse pequeno sussurro longuíquo me fez sorrir de leve, dormindo aliviada e esperançosa pelo amanhã, meu amanhã ao seu lado, _nosso amanhã._


End file.
